Celestial Fox
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Mercury was always fond of one fairytale. The one his mom told him over and over again. It got him through his life after she died. And now's he's been given the chance to serve under that same fairytale. But he finds that this person who is basically a myth, has a hard time acting like it.


Chapter 1

Mercury still remembered the small song that his mom used to sing to him before she died. On days his "dad" was completely unbearable he would hide and repeat the song to himself.

"_Tonight the sky is bright as usual._

_A shooting star's tail shines remarkably._

_the Celestial Fox will dash through the sky,_

_Bridge the sky, oh Celestial Fox_"

He was always careful to never mention the song in front of "dad". He hated anything that had to do with his deceased wife. The one time Mercury mentioned the song, he was beaten worse than usual. He'd then seek the comfort of his room curled up in a blanket thinking of how much better it would be if his mom was back. Or maybe it would be better if he could be the Celestial Fox that flew through the sky. Sometimes he'd see a shooting star and the childish side of him would make a wish to the Celestial Fox.

He wished for a lot of things over the years. He wished for mom to come back. He wished for the beatings to stop. He wished to make it to the next year. He wished for someone to talk to. But his most common wish was for someone to save him.

* * *

He'd just hit his teens when the door to the house flew open. Mercury instinctively hid behind the nearest thing he could find and prayed that he wouldn't be found.

"I was told that Marcus Black had a child." Someone, a woman, said.

"Calm down Juno." Another person said. "You know that the prophet isn't wrong. Marcus Black has a child. He's probably hiding."

"Considering who his father is, I wouldn't be surprised." The woman, Juno, replied.

Mercury jumped when the woman began shouting.

"Mercury Black! We are not associates of your father! We are here to take you out of his care! If you come out and accept our offer, you will never have to return here again!"

Mercury stopped breathing for a second. Someone had come for him. His dad wasn't here. He could leave. He didn't realize that he had stepped out of his hiding spot until he was staring at the two adults.

Juno was a woman with black hair in a low cropped bun with one eye that was a steel gray and one that was a luminous green. She wore an open long black coat with a dark teal dress underneath.

The man that was behind her had short gray hair with windswept bangs. He wore a black coat similar to Juno's only his slowly transitioned to a dark blue at the bottom and was zipped up.

If Juno hadn't said that they had no affiliation to his father, Mercury would have assumed that they did. Even now, the teen was panicking. He could've just walked into a trap.

"Hey, hey," the man crouch down in front of Mercury and put his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Deep breaths. We aren't going to hurt you."

It was only when the man said that Mercury realized he was hyperventilating. The man had a look of concern while Juno still had her steel gaze.

"We should leave soon." Juno said turning towards the door. "We cannot talk here Mercury Black. Your father shall wake up soon."

"You didn't kill him?" Mercury asked. He was split between being happy and upset. Marcus had never been a great father, even when Mercury's mom was alive. But he was still the only family Mercury had.

The man looked like he wanted to say something, but Juno beat him to it.

"We thought it would be better to let him live with losing everything." She said. "There are worst things than death after all." Then she walked out the door.

"Come on, Mercury." The man gently led Mercury out of the house.

It brought Mercury some satisfaction to see his father's body lying there in the grass even if he was just unconscious. His legs were broken in a few areas and judging from his position sleeping, he'd definitely be in pain when he got up. Maybe Marcus would have preferred it if Juno and her accomplice killed him, because his career as an assassin was over.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this story idea for years and I've just now decided to write it. This is going to be focused on Yang and Mercury, and hopefully be better than my other RWBY attempts.**

**The main story is inspired by the song Celestial Fox from Vocaloid and maybe it's sequel song. The lyrics to the little song that Mercury's mom sang are actual lyrics from the song, just modified to fit the story.**

**It ends a little weird because I needed something to start Chapter 2 with. That's when everything will be explained. Also Mercury's a bit younger than he is in canon.**

**Any OCs that are introduced in this story have Celestial names. Juno is the wife of the roman god Jupiter and an asteroid. The man that she is with is not named Jupiter. I just haven't thought of a fitting name for him and I want to post this chapter. Hopefully by next chapter I'll have a name for him.**

**Anyway, thanks for ready the first chapter to this story! Leave a review, I'd like to know what you thought.**

**~Mirai**


End file.
